


Good Days, Bad Days

by lockewrites



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Because let's be honest here, Lil Sebastian is the Major Character Death, he was totally a Major Character, just so no one worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sometimes terrible things pave the way for wonderful things.





	Good Days, Bad Days

The saddest day in Pawnee happened to be on of the happiest days for you. Not because you hated Lil Sebastian but because it was the day Andy told you he loved you. The memorial of a dead mini horse should not be subjected to such unusual things, yet it was. Leslie was alerted to the news before any of you in the Parks department. When she broke the news you witnessed the strangest reactions from people. Or you supposed it was just strange to see Ron cry over a mini horse. The man cried over nothing.

It was Leslie’s idea to hold a memorial for the beloved mini horse and Tom convinced her to hire Entertainment 720, Jean-Ralphio’s company to help put on the memorial. For once Leslie agreed and the memorial was on. The typical chaos ensued making it much more difficult than it had to be of course. You and Ann were the only two people who knew about Ben and Leslie, but Ron had caught them, warning them to keep it a secret. They failed at that when one of the maintenance workers, George Williams, saw them making out.

Ben and Leslie bribed him with a gift certificate in exchange for his silence but failed to remember that George had the propane for the memorial. Jerry had been placed in charge of picking up more but had instead bought lighter fluid. The department found this out the hard way when Ron went to light a fire in Lil Sebastians honor but it singed off his eyebrows and part of his mustache instead. During all the preparations for the memorial service Andy had been working on a tribute song, he refused to let you hear it.

The crowd was silent when he came out with the guitar so you yelled the only thing you could think of to lighten the mood, “Serenade me, Guitar Man!”

It got a few laughs, giving people a little bit of happiness in the sad times. Andy launched into 5000 Candles In the Wind, his song for Lil Sebastian. You’d always known Andy was a good musician but even Pawnee was impressed today. At the party after the memorial service he was asked about CDs, where to find them, if he had them. You answered them all and provided people with a few you had in your car. When you finally got time alone with Andy he thanked you for promoting him.

“Hey, what else am I supposed to do for my boyfriend but support his music?”

“I don’t know, but I love you for it”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I love you for it”

“Thought that’s what you said but you’ve never said it before”

“It’s the truth”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
